


a night in

by orphan_account



Category: Korean Drama, 대세는 백합 | Lily Fever (Webseries)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungju didn’t intend to spend another night with Serang but she had this way of convincing her to do things she normally wouldn’t do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a night in

**Author's Note:**

> I love this webseries so much. I know there is no section for it yet but it's awesome. :D

Kyungju didn’t intend to spend another night with Serang but she had this way of convincing her to do things she normally wouldn’t do.

This was a common theme in their relationship.

“Kyungju, lay with me.”

Before Kyungju could respond, Serang tugged her down onto the futon, cuddling her close. With Eunsook still out of the country, it left Serang with the place to herself. Well, and Kyungju. By this point she was a frequent visitor.

‘How did I once again get to this point?’ Kyungju lamented in her thoughts. Even though it was a little awkward and unprecedented, she still curled up close to Serang.

She was very comfortable.


End file.
